Ikarishipping - Au-delà des apparences
by Wakfina
Summary: Aurore, Pierre et Sacha arrivent enfin à Unionpolis après un long voyage en bateau. Ils vont au Centre Pokémon. Petit problème, il ne reste qu'une chambre et il n'y a que deux lits ! Que faire ? Aurore se propose pour dormir dehors, mais cela ne va pas se passer comme prévu, et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle va découvrir au fil du temps la véritable personnalité de Paul...
1. Chapter 1 - Une rencontre imprévue

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement !

- Aurore, réveille-toi !

L'interpellée submergea doucement de son doux sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Elle aperçut Sacha qui la regardait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Bâillant, elle demanda :

- Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Oui ! Nous sommes à Unionpolis ! J'ai hâte d'affronter le champion de l'arène et de remporter un badge ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle sourit à la vue de ce garçon rempli d'énergie.

- Tu as toutes tes chances Sacha !

De bonne humeur, elle sortit du bateau accompagnée de ses deux amis. D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui était très excité à l'idée d'être arrivé. Après tout, il était là pour le prochain badge. Elle était également impatiente parce qu'il y avait dans cette ville un concours auquel elle voulait absolument participer. Alors qu'elle prenait la route pour se diriger vers le centre Pokemon, elle aperçut Paul qui était à quelques mètres plus loin, en train de parler avec quelqu'un.

- Regardez, ce ne serait pas Paul là-bas ? déclara-t-elle à Pierre et Sacha.

- Si c'est lui, je me demande ce qu'il fait là, confirma Pierre.

Sans donner de réponse, Sacha se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux violets et l'interpella :

- Paul ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier se retourna, l'air impassible.

- Tiens donc, Sacha. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, après tout un minable comme toi n'a rien à faire ici. rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ledit minable sentit la colère le submerger suite aux paroles de son rival. Même s'il en avait l'habitude, ses remarques sarcastiques le touchaient toujours autant, et il avait de moins en moins envie de faire ami-ami avec lui.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ?! s'exclama-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Paul eut un petit rire moqueur qui accentua la colère de son vis-à-vis. Pierre posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il se détendit immédiatement et questionna avec un peu plus de calme :

- Tu es venu pour le badge de l'arène ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La tension montait au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, ils se jaugeaient du regard, attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. Aurore, qui n'appréciait guère cette atmosphère pesante ainsi que la tournure de la discussion, décida d'intervenir en s'adressant d'abord comme elle le faisait toujours au garçon aux cheveux mauves.

- C'est toujours pareil avec toi, Paul ! On ne peut jamais parler, t'es vraiment désagréable ! lui reprocha-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que le concerné ne réponde. Il fixait la jeune fille avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard.

- Qui es-tu ? finit-il par dire.

Là, ce n'était plus à cause de la gêne que la jeune fille avait les joues rouges, non. Là, c'était à cause de la colère. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui donnait envie de lui casser la figure, de lui arracher les boyaux et de le jeter par-dessus une falaise. La tension avait monté d'un cran.

- On s'est vu au moins quatre fois et tout ce que tu me sors c'est un : « Qui es-tu ? » ?! JE M'APPELLE AURORE, AURORE ! ESPECE DE MALPOLI ! TACHE DE T'EN SOUVENIR !

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et reprit la marche vers le centre Pokémon, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle le détestait, le haïssait, et elle se promit qu'un jour elle se vengerait !

Ses deux amis la rejoignit peu de temps après, en tentant vainement de la calmer. Elle finit par reprendre son calme et ils rigolaient maintenant tous les trois, la bonne humeur était revenue. A seulement quelques mètres derrière eux, Paul les regardait avec un air plus polaire que jamais tant cette scène le dégoutait.

- C'est pitoyable.

[…]

- Bonjour, vous pouvez soigner nos Pokémon s'il vous plaît ? demanda poliment Sacha à l'infirmière Joëlle.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les yeux de Pierre ne se transforment en cœur et qu'il attrape les mains de la femme avec une rose dans la bouche.

- Vos yeux brillent telles des pierres précieuses réchauffant mon cœur, partons à l'aventure, ensemble, nous découvrirons diverses richesses et parcourrons toutes les régions ! Marions-nous et ayons une vie heureuse ! Infirmière Joë…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Aurore lui attrapa une oreille et la tira avec force.

- Mais oui, mais oui. On te croit, déclara-t-elle en le trainant par terre sous le regard des autres dresseurs.

- … Désolée…, s'excusa Sacha.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Voila, vos Pokémon sont en pleine forme !

- Merci beaucoup infirmière Joëlle ! Est-ce que vous auriez deux chambres ? Ou une avec trois lits ?

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée, mais il ne reste qu'une seule chambre avec seulement deux lits. Tu veux quand même la prendre ?

- Je vais parler de ça à mes amis, je reviens !

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il sortit et vit Aurore qui tenait toujours l'oreille de ce pauvre Pierre. Elle finit par le lâcher pour le plus grand bonheur du plus âgé et questionna son ami du regard.

- Il y a un problème. Il ne reste qu'une seule chambre, et avec deux lits. Donc l'un de nous doit dormir ailleurs…, expliqua-t-il en voyant petit à petit le visage d'Aurore et de Pierre se décomposer.

La coordinatrice ne voulait pas dormir dehors. Mais Sacha avait bientôt son match d'arène et elle culpabiliserait si jamais c'était Pierre qui n'aurait pas de lit ce soir.

- Acceptez, je vais dormir dehors, se résigna-t-elle pour résoudre le problème.

- Tu en es sûre Aurore ? l'interrogea Pierre.

- Pierre, tu sais bien quelle est ma devise : tout va bien !

C'était vrai après tout. Tout irait bien. Aurore était une fille très positive, optimiste et énergique. Ça n'allait pas la tuer de dormir un soir à la belle étoile après tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas forcément si désagréable que ça ! En voyant son sourire, Sacha et Pierre décidèrent que l'affaire était réglée et que ça allait se passer comme ça. Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur du centre Pokémon et firent part de leur décision à l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle leur donna la clé de la chambre 34, ils la remercièrent et s'en allèrent.

La nuit était tombée, ils sortirent donc leur Pokémon et leur donnèrent à manger. Peu de temps après, Pierre et Sacha voulurent se coucher. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre 34.

- Bon et bien, bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit Aurore, et bonne chance !

- Merci !

Elle leur fit un signe d'au revoir et décida de sortir prendre l'air malgré le froid mordant de la nuit. Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles, toutes brillaient d'une intensité qui n'était pas la même, et cela rendait le paysage encore plus beau. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle devrait observer le ciel plus souvent. Il y avait des choses dans le monde qui, malgré leur banalité, peuvent combler le cœur d'un très grand bonheur.

Soudain, une explosion retentit. Intriguée, la coordinatrice fit quelques pas et regarda aux alentours. Elle aperçut entre les arbres une silhouette, elle s'approcha un peu et se cacha derrière un buisson. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit que c'était Paul ! Il donnait un entrainement intensif à Ouisticram, ce dernier était recouvert de blessures et semblait très fatigué. _Toujours aussi dur avec ses Pokémon… _pensa-t-elle. Son Ursaring lança une attaque Ultralaser au singe de feu qui tenta vainement de répliquer malgré la fatigue. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba à terre sous le regard impitoyable de son dresseur.

- Relèves-toi, ordonna froidement Paul sans lancer un seul regard vers son Pokémon.

Ouisticram se releva avec un regard triste, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, c'était à peine s'il était conscient. C'était tellement atroce qu'Aurore décida de s'en aller pour ne pas en voir plus. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire repérer par l'œil expert du dresseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'idiote ? grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

Elle sursauta et se figea. Et mince, il l'avait vu, elle allait dire quoi, maintenant ? Qu'elle l'espionnait ? Attendez, il l'avait appelé comment ? _Idiote _? Une veine se forma sur sa tempe.

- Ne m'appelle pas idiote, idiot ! cria-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle la referma aussitôt. _Pourquoi elle lui répondrait ? _Elle n'était pas obligée. En plus il l'énervait, avec son mauvais caractère. Il critiquait toujours les autres avec ses remarques sarcastiques et il était aussi gentil et tendre qu'un bloc de ciment. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Avait-il eu une enfance malheureuse ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou est-ce juste sa vraie personnalité ? Elle voulait tellement lui poser la question, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle savait qu'il lui répliquerait un : « ça ne te regarde pas. » avec peut-être un « idiote » en prime à la fin de la phrase.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais faire à ce pauvre Ouisticram ?

- Je l'entraine, ça ne se voit pas ?

L'ironie du garçon l'énerva. Elle se retourna violemment et se posta droit devant lui en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi ! Non mais tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être gentil avec tes Pokémon ?! Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de les considéré comme tes amis et non comme des jouets ?!

Malgré la colère de son-vis-à-vis, Paul resta calme. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en direction du ciel.

- L'amitié… c'est toujours la même histoire, tellement pitoyable.

Pas de froideur dans le ton employé. Il avait juste dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. Aurore écarquilla les yeux, surprise et surtout intrigué des pensées du garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Etrangement, elle s'intéressait à lui, se posait pleins de questions sur ses motivations, ses ressentis. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, et elle était agréablement surprise. Parce que même si leur conversation n'était pas très amicale, il lui parlait en face à face comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il avait vraiment un mauvais caractère et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de bonne humeur, il imposait toujours son mauvais caractère à son entourage.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, ce qui l'étonna, car elle avait l'habitude de le voir plutôt sûr de lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, de sorte que le message soit clair :

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais parler de ça avec toi. Va-t-en, tu me déranges, fille stupide.

La colère de la jeune fille prit le dessus sur la curiosité et elle lui hurla à lui en briser les tympans :

- Arrête d'oublier mon prénom, c'est vraiment agaçant ! Je m'appelle AURORE ! Compris ?!

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réponde, elle s'en alla pour ne plus le voir et surtout aussi parce qu'elle était très en colère. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes interdit, avant de murmurer pour lui-même sous le crépuscule de la nuit :

- Je le sais, Aurore…

Seuls les Pokémon de Paul eurent la chance de voir le sourire sincère et en même temps amusé qui s'affichait pour la première fois sur le visage de leur dresseur.

Les étoiles dans le ciel étaient vraiment belles ce soir-là.


	2. Chapter 2 - Offre généreuse et embarras

A cause du froid qui devenait vraiment insoutenable, Aurore décida de retourner à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa robe après tout, il serait dommage qu'elle tombe malade et qu'à cause de ça ses chances de gagner le concours soient réduis. Il ne restait que l'infirmière Joëlle, elle attendait toujours patiemment à l'accueil, et pourtant il était très tard. Tous les dresseurs sauf Paul et elle étaient parti se coucher. La jeune fille sortit son Tiplouf de sa Pokéball. Le Pokémon la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, pourquoi elle le faisait sortit à cette heure-là ? Mais en voyant la lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux, il comprit.

- J'ai besoin de compagnie, Tiplouf. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester un peu avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Pokémon fit un non de la tête sans hésitation. Aurore sourit faiblement avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans un geste tendre et affectueux. Il se blottit contre elle et tous les deux levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Ce ciel qui changeait tout le temps mais qui restait le même, bleu et aussi vaste que la distance entre lui et la Terre.

C'était assez étrange, parce que la jeune coordinatrice n'était pas du genre à douté d'elle-même, elle avait une grande confiance en elle et essayait toujours de trouver du positif dans chaque défaite et situation qui se présentait à elle. Pourtant, quand il s'agissait de Paul, le discours n'était pas le même. Il lui faisait perdre ses moyens et ses repères, elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette fois-là, où il était contre un arbre, les bras croisés, le regard froid et hautain. Elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, et cette pensée n'a pas changé depuis. Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne aussi distante, et surtout, qui recherchait la solitude elle-même. Car il fallait le dire, Paul ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis. Au contraire, il faisait tout pour éviter ce qui concernait l'amitié, comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible du monde.

Elle se remémora cette phrase qu'il lui avait dit à peine une heure plus tôt :

_L'amitié… c'est toujours la même histoire, tellement pitoyable._

Pourquoi « pitoyable » ? Est-ce que pour lui, quand on est amis avec quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'on est faible ? Ou alors est-ce une méthode de lâcheté pour éviter d'être seul ? Mais lui n'a-t-il pas eu une seule fois peur de la solitude ? A-t-il toujours vécu ainsi, seul et réservé, à l'écart des autres ? A chaque fois que Sacha essayait de mieux le connaître ou le comprendre, il le rejetait avec indifférence, comme si… une carapace le protégeait pour ne pas souffrir de trahison, de remords ou de culpabilité. Parce que, l'amitié n'est pas remplie que de bons moments. Il y a parfois des disputes, des gens qui s'en vont et qui trahissent, et c'est peut-être pour ne pas connaître ces choses-là que Paul se refuse d'avoir des amis.

- Dis-moi, Paul, qui détient la clé qui pourrait ouvrir ton cœur ? chuchota-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

- A toi de me le dire, fit une voix froide tout près d'elle.

Elle sursauta et lâcha son Pokémon des mains sous le coup de la surprise. Elle lança un regard désolé à Tiplouf et se tourna vers celui qui possédait cette voix. Bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Les mains dans les poches, Paul regardait dehors par la vitre avec un air ennuyé. Aurore sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle jeta un regard curieux à son vis-à-vis et l'interrogea :

- Tu as fini ton entrainement ?

Il ne répondit pas et fit un geste de tête vers l'avant pour indiquer l'extérieur. Elle suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées tout à l'heure qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, ils regardaient tous les deux les gouttes d'eaux qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre. Soudain, le jeune homme commença à partir, il se dirigeait vers un des couloirs. Aurore le regarda.

- Attends, Paul ! Tu vas où… ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles, il était tout simplement en train de la snober. Elle fronça les sourcils et rappela son Tiplouf dans sa Pokéball avant de rejoindre le jeune homme en courant. Elle était légèrement derrière lui et fixait son dos. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas brisaient le lourd silence qui régnait entre eux. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre, elle comprit qu'il allait se coucher, vu qu'il ne pouvait plus s'entrainer à cause de la pluie et peut-être aussi de la fatigue. Il ouvrit la porte et, comprenant qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez et la laisser seule, elle attrapa un bout de sa veste, ce qui le força à s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête de façon à pouvoir regarder derrière son épaule, ses yeux froids entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la coordinatrice.

Cette dernière prit conscience de son geste et décida de le lâcher. Elle avait fait ça inconsciemment, elle n'avait pas réfléchis… comme quoi, il lui faisait vraiment perdre ses moyens…

- … Tu… ne veux pas rester un peu… avec moi ? Je… Je ne veux pas être seule…, bafouilla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Il la toisa pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les deux autres ?

Sa réplique augmenta la gêne de la jeune fille et elle avoua en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

- En fait… Pierre et Sacha dorment dans une chambre, et il n'y avait pas de place pour moi, donc…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et le silence revint, encore une fois. La présence du jeune homme la gênait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il dégageait une aura qui l'intimidait, comme si la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même et l'aisance avec laquelle il parlait la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il lâcha un faible soupir. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet et la tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Surprise, elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ses intentions, elle le regardait avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Il l'ignora et enleva sa veste, et là, Aurore s'écria en s'éloignant de quelques bons mètres :

- Pervers !

Le garçon aux cheveux mauves ne comprit pas d'où venait cette accusation, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette fille ? Elle était complètement folle. Sincèrement surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et ne put lâcher qu'un :

- Quoi ?

La réponse du dresseur figea la coordinatrice qui se sentit soudainement très idiote. Elle qui avait cru que… ben… ?

- Je… Je croyais que… tu voulais qu'on fasse… _ça_, vu que tu te déshabillais…

Elle regardait le sol, rouge comme une tomate, et surtout avec un très grand sentiment de honte. Paul mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Lorsqu'il comprit, il dit d'un ton sec et colérique :

- T'es vraiment stupide ! En plus d'être chiante et ennuyante, tu te fais des films !

Il la gratifia d'un regard de glace et se hâta de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Voila comment il était remercié d'avoir rendue service à cette idiote ! La prochaine fois, elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

Plus que honteuse, Aurore fixait toujours le sol et se sentait vraiment très bête. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir traité d'idiote car s'était ce qu'elle était à ce moment-là, une véritable idiote. Essayant d'oublier ce moment très gênant de sa vie, elle se mit à réfléchir sur le geste de Paul. Elle en conclut qu'il l'invitait très généreusement à dormir dans sa chambre.

Attendez, d'où lui venait cet excès de gentillesse ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit. Il y avait peut-être du bon en lui, en fait. Avec un peu de chance, il allait lui montrer une autre partie de lui-même, celle qu'il ne montrait jamais aux autres. Elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé sa veste par terre et elle s'empressa de la ramasser pour la poser sur son lit. Une odeur masculine lui parvint aux narines et elle ne put résister à humer cette odeur qui était vraiment enivrante. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus, elle aurait pu s'endormir tout de suite, là, debout, tellement elle se sentait bien.

Par peur d'être surprise, elle posa la veste et se hâta de se réfugier sous la couverture. Le jeune homme sortit peu de temps après et alla lui aussi dans son lit. Il semblait encore en colère après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se dit donc qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole. Il éteignit la lumière et la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Paul… c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait gentil envers elle. Normalement, il l'aurait laissé devant la porte, et même si elle aurait crié de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, il l'aurait ignoré. Il était vraiment différent et n'était peut-être pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Derrière cette carapace se cachait peut-être un cœur d'or… Elle trouvait ça mignon qu'il ne lui ait pas directement proposé de venir dormir dans sa chambre, il était sûrement trop embarrassé et trop fier pour ça. Décidemment, c'était bien compliqué de le comprendre.

Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas raconter cela à Sacha et Pierre, non. Elle voulait garder cette soirée pour elle-même, faire comme si c'était leur secret à tout les deux…

Un sourire rempli de tendresse s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit, Paul…

Sous la fatigue, elle s'endormit.

oO_O_Oo

C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Désolée il est un peu court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Le prochain sera bien plus long que les deux premiers, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'aimerais savoir si pour l'instant l'histoire tient la route ou si elle semble pour vous banale et sans style d'écriture particulier… Si je l'ai posté, c'est pour avoir des avis, donc si je n'en ai pas, ça ne servira à rien que je poste la suite. Après tout je l'écris en priorité pour mon plaisir, donc ça ne sera pas très dérangeant pour moi de l'enlever d'ici ! Ca serait dommage, je ne pourrais m'améliorer ! Il y a beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes, c'est dommage…

Merci quand même de me lire ! J'espère réussir à respecter le caractère des personnages.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tension et chantage

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Heriei** **: **_Ah oui ? Paul est ton personnage préféré ? … KEUPIIIINE ! (traduction : copine) -Ou Keupain, je sais pas \o/- Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que Mr Glaçon te plaira tout au long de cette longue aventure qu'est ma fic' ! (nan j'déconne, cette fic n'ira pas plus loin que les dix chapitres je pense, et encore, c'est si l'inspiration ne me fuis pas… ! )En tout cas merci d'avoir fait l'effort de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ ! _

oO_O_Oo

Aurore se réveilla, les yeux lourds et l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Elle se mit en position assise sur son lit et balaya la pièce d'un regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit situé à côté d'elle. Il était bien fait et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Surprise, elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge : sept heures du matin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, Paul était déjà levé à cette heure-là ? Mais comment faisait-il pour ne pas être fatigué ? En plus de cela, il se couchait très tard.

Elle décida de se lever elle aussi, elle était sûre de ne pas réussir à se rendormir, les évènements de la veille l'en aurait empêché. Elle refit bien son lit, se coiffa soigneusement les cheveux dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Malheureusement, par le plus grand des hasards, elle tomba sur Sacha et Pierre qui passaient par là. La panique la submergea et ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites.

- Aurore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sacha avec un air étonné.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, pouvait-elle dire qu'elle avait dormi dans cette chambre ? Celle de Paul ? Elle avait peur que Sacha le prenne mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Aïe, la matinée commençait mal.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sacha, répondit-elle en essayant de changer de conversation.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment ça se fait que tu sois sorti de cette chambre ? l'interrogea-t-il, encore une fois, avec cette fois-ci une lueur qu'on ne voyait que rarement dans ses yeux : de la méfiance.

Où sont le tabouret et la corde, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que… euh… j'ai dormi à l'intérieur…, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sacha fronça les sourcils et Pierre regardait les deux adolescents avec sérieux.

- Mais… hier il n'y avait plus de chambre de disponible… tu as dormi avec quelqu'un ?

Tandis que Sacha n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui c'était, Pierre, lui, avait une petite idée. Ne pouvant esquiver la question, la coordinatrice dit tout en baissant la tête avec fatalité :

- Oui.

Le jeune homme bougea sa tête sur le côté, tout en continuant de la regarder fixement :

- Et c'est qui ?

Aurore ne savait plus où se mettre. Que quelqu'un l'aide, par pitié ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahit ses amis, car même si Sacha et Paul n'étaient pas les pires ennemies du monde, ce dernier était tout de même son rival et en plus ils ne se supportaient pas, et le fait d'avoir dormi avec lui était un peu comme allez vers le camp adverse. Ce n'était pas comme avec Régis, celui qu'elle considérait comme un poète, envers qui son ami montrait un profond respect ainsi que de la cordialité.

Alors qu'elle allait prononcer le prénom de la personne qui avait dormi avec elle, une voix retentit dans le couloir, une voix froide et dur.

- C'est moi.

Tous se retournèrent et virent un dresseur. Des cheveux mauves, une veste violette : Paul était là, regardant Sacha avec le plus grand mépris qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Aurore, ne me dis pas que tu as dormi avec…, commença Sacha, hébété.

- … Paul ? ajouta Pierre.

Si pour le moment il n'y avait pas encore eu d'hurlement, de cri, ou encore de mort, Aurore, elle, par contre, sentait tout de même comme une tension dans l'air. Elle eut un rire jaune et, tout en donnant un coup de coude au concerné, elle s'exclama avec peu de conviction :

Paul, tu sais que tu es très drôle ? Ahaha… arrêtes de dire des bêtises pareils !

Toujours avec son air froid et sérieux, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait ça alors que ce n'était pas la vérité. En fait, il n'en avait juste rien à faire de ce que pensait le dresseur avec la casquette, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il ait dormi avec cette idiote ? Sacha sentait la colère monté en lui, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Dormir… avec lui ! Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, loin de là, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle avait été en compagnie de ce… dresseur sans cœur le submergeait d'un sentiment de rage et de trahison.

- D'accord, je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant, déclara-t-il sombrement.

La jeune fille eut soudainement peur de la tournure de la discussion.

- Depuis le début, en fait, tu es à ses côtés. Alors qu'il est cruel avec ses Pokémon et les maltraite ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? ajouta-t-il en criant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Les oreilles de Pikachu s'abaissèrent, il était inquiet. Il aimait beaucoup Aurore et ne voulait pas qu'il y ait une dispute entre son dresseur et elle.

- Je ne vous ais pas trahi ! Et Paul est peut-être cruel avec ses Pokémon mais il n'est pas aussi insensible que tu peux le prétendre ! répliqua-t-elle fortement, énervée par les propos de son vis-à-vis.

- … Tu te mets même à le défendre… décidemment, tu me déçois, Aurore !

- C'est toi qui me déçois ! Paul n'est pas celui que tu crois, malgré ses airs froids et méchants c'est quelqu'un qui a du cœur ! Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici avec toi !

Paul écarquilla légèrement les yeux pendant un bref instant suite à cette déclaration, qui, malgré les apparences, le touchait beaucoup.

Aurore, qui avait crié ces mots avec détermination, désespoir et sincérité, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du groupe en courant, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Larme que Paul réussit à voir. Les trois garçons restèrent statiques, regardant chacun d'une manière différente la direction par laquelle Aurore était partie.

- Bien joué, à cause de toi, elle pleure, reprocha Paul à Sacha avec une voix neutre, dénuée d'émotion.

Sacha écarquilla les yeux, la culpabilité s'affichant sur son visage. Il avait blessé son amie et s'était laissé emporter. Comment leur amitié qui était si forte pouvait-elle se détruire pour si peu de chose ? Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensemble…

Il abaissa sa casquette et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant derrière lui Pierre qui le rattrapa rapidement et un Paul légèrement agacé. Il décida de retrouver la pleurnicharde avant qu'elle n'inonde la ville.

[…]

Aurore était assise sur un banc et semblait regarder dans le vide avec une profonde tristesse. Son visage était mouillé et des larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues et s'écrasaient violemment contre le sol. Elle cacha son visage avec ses deux mains, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état. Tout semblait aller de travers en ce moment, Paul lui faisait tourner la tête et Sacha la détestait. Que pouvait-il se passer de pire ? La Aurore optimiste avait disparu pour le moment. Elle n'avait même plus envie de sourire. Tiplouf, qui était sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter, mais la coordinatrice ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, baissant pour une fois les armes et se laissant aller à ses émotions.

Au loin, trois silhouettes se dessinaient dans l'horizon, dans une montgolfière qui ressemblait à un Miaouss.

- Je meurs de faim…, se plaint le chat parlant.

- La ferme, Miaouss ! rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges nommé Jessie.

- C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on a rien mangé, et on a plus rien pour se payer à manger…, continua James à la limite de pleurer. Heureusement j'ai trouvé cette magnifique capsule de grande valeur pour me remonter le moral ! ajouta-t-il avec des yeux brillants, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder cet objet avec énormément de fascination et d'amour.

En effet, la Team Rocket était au complet, toujours prêt pour capturer Pikachu et se déguiser, que ce soit en serveurs, en policiers ou encore en touristes. Les méchants étaient toujours là pour l'aventure et surtout pour se rapporter de l'argent et plaire à leur boss préféré : Giovanni.

- Ça vaut rien ton truc, idiot ! Je vais te le balancer par dessus bord ! cria Jessie en arrachant la capsule des mains de James, énervée par le comportement de celui-ci.

Ledit idiot la reprit des mains de la furie tout en s'écriant :

- Rends-la-moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de cœur ! Ces capsules ont une valeur inestimable à mes yeux… ! Toi, y a que l'argent qui t'intéresses ! lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ?!

- T'as très bien entendu !

Pendant qu'ils se bagarraient, Miaouss lâcha un soupir et s'approcha du bord de la montgolfière et regarda aux alentours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune fille assise sur un banc qui pleurait, accompagnée de son Tiplouf.

- Hé, arrêtez de vous disputez et regardez là-bas, y a une morveuse !

- Tu sais quoi ?! T'es qu'une pourrie gâtée !

- Et toi un idiot sans cervelle !

Voyant qu'il n'était pas écouté, le pauvre Pokémon sentit la colère monter en lui. Il lança des coups de griffes sur Jessie et James et souffla sur sa patte.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! demanda avec violence Jessie.

- Y a une morveuse et vous m'énerviez à vous battre !

- Une morveuse ?

Jessie regarda à son tour et remarqua Aurore.

- En effet y a une morveuse ! Et qui dit morveuse, dit…

- Pikachu ! conclut James avec entrain.

- Cette fois-ci, nous allons l'avoir ! J'ai préparé un truc _infaillible__,_ ils seront obligés de nous donner Pikachu ! dit Miaouss en rigolant joyeusement.

- Chouette ! On y va !

[…]

Au centre Pokémon, la plupart des dresseurs étaient levés et le soleil aussi, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et l'infirmière Joëlle travaillait avec le sourire.

- Dis… tu crois qu'elle m'en veut encore ? demanda un garçon assis à une table à son vis-à-vis

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va se calmer et que tout va s'arranger, laisse lui du temps.

- T'as raison Pierre, merci !

- Derien Sacha.

- En plus, c'est bête de…

Sa phrase fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un Tiplouf inquiet et criant. Il attrapa un bout du pantalon de Sacha et tira avec panique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tiplouf ?

- Tiplouf Tiplouf !

Sacha le regarda avec incompréhension, puis comprit qu'Aurore n'était pas avec lui.

- Aurore n'est pas avec toi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le pingouin hocha la tête, les deux dresseurs se levèrent brusquement, inquiets.

- Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! s'exclama Pierre.

- Oui !

Ils sortirent en vitesse du centre Pokémon et se dirigèrent en direction de la forêt. Paul, qui cherchait encore et toujours Aurore, les vit se hâter avec empressement. Il remarqua que Tiplouf n'était pas en compagnie de sa dresseuse, il fronça les sourcils.

Quelque part dans la forêt, une jeune fille tentait en vain de se libérer :

- Laissez-moi sortir ! cria Aurore envers la Team Rocket.

- Hm ? Tu oses nous donner des ordres, gamine ? demanda Jessie en haussant un sourcil avec mépris.

- Regardez-là qui tapes avec détermination contre notre super boule en verre incassable et de haute technologie ! s'enthousiasmait James, la regardant la tête posée contre la paume de sa main.

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez pas Pikachu ! rétorqua la jeune fille enfermée.

Miaouss laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Que tu crois, petite. Tes petits amis vont venir te sauver et on va leur proposer un petit marché qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser ! Nyahahahaha !

- … Ils ne viendront pas me sauver, dit-elle d'un air mélancolique, un voile d'ombre lui couvrant les yeux.

- Oh ~ la morveuse s'est disputée avec les autres morveux ? Comme c'est dommage ! ironisa Jessie avec un air compatissant.

- Sauf que si c'est le cas, ils ne viendront pas avec Pikachu…, fit remarquer James

- Eh ben on ira les chercher nous-mêmes ! _Personne_ ne défie la grand Jessibella !

_- Excuses-moi Sacha, tu dois encore m'en vouloir à l'heure qu'il est… tout ça c'est de ma faute…, _pensa Aurore.

Une voix résonna comme un écho dans la forêt :

- Aurore !

L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux, avait-elle rêvé ou était-ce bel et bien la voix de Sacha qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle comprit que ce n'était pas une illusion quand elle vit son ami arrivé suivit de Pierre et des autres Pokémon. Ses lèvres s'agrandirent en un sourire et une larme menaça de couler tant elle était heureuse.

- Vous êtes venus…

- On ne laisse jamais une amie tomber, fit Sacha en la regardant. Il reporta son regard sur les trois kidnappeurs. Libérez-la tout de suite !

- Pas si vite, mon coco ! Avant qu'on te rende ta petite copine, il faut que tu nous donnes ce qu'on veut : Pikachu ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, on ne te la rendra pas ! réclama Jessie.

Il lâcha un grognement et ordonna à Pikachu de lancer une attaque éclair, qui toucha de plein fouet la boule en verre. Rien ne se produisit, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Les trois méchants éclatèrent de rire :

- Tu croyais peut-être qu'on n'avait pas prévu le coup ? Cette boule en verre est incassable, rien ne peut la détruire ! expliqua Miaouss, une télécommande à la main.

Pierre et Sacha serrèrent les dents.

- Si vous voulez la fille, donnez-nous Pikachu ! répéta la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Aurore regardait ses amies avec inquiétude. Arriveront-ils à la sortir de là ? Cette fois-ci, la Team Rocket avait bien préparé son plan, est-ce que c'était fini ? Elle ferma les yeux de dépit, elle ne voulait pas que Pikachu soit donné à ces malfrats par sa faute.

Devant le silence de Sacha, ils demandèrent :

- Alors ? On t'attend ! Tu préfères que l'on garde ton amie ?

- Sacha, quoi qu'il se passe, ne leur donne pas Pikachu !

- Aurore…

- Même si je dois rester enfermée là-dedans, je refuse que Pikachu soit dans leurs mains ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout ira bien… !

_- Quelle preuve d'héroïsme, tu parles ! Je veux sortir ! _pensa-t-elle ensuite en lâchant intérieurement un soupir de désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sacha ?demanda Pierre.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Électek, attaque Poing-Éclair ! cria une voix froide.

Un Électek sortit de nulle part et lança l'attaque ordonné par son dresseur contre la boule de verre. La boule se fracassa en deux, libérant Aurore, elle hurla à pleins poumons quant à la chute qui l'attendait. A sa plus grande surprise, le pokémon la rattrapa et la posa délicatement à terre, avant de retourner devant son dresseur.

- … Paul… ! s'exclamèrent Aurore, Sacha et Pierre en même temps en voyant le sauveur.

La coordinatrice était perplexe, il venait de la sauvé ? Et pourtant, il était la dernière personne vers qui elle aurait eu l'espoir d'être sauvée, il était tellement solitaire ! Sous le choc, elle mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche et le fixa avec surprise, jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé Paul capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, avait-elle réussi, finalement, à avoir une place dans son cœur ?

Indifférent à son entrée spectaculaire, le garçon aux cheveux mauves lança un regard vers Aurore et lui demanda :

- Tu vas bien ?

Encore plus surprise, elle n'arriva pas lui répondre, elle ne connaissait pas cette facette cachée du jeune homme qui était en face d'elle. Voyant qu'elle la regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, il haussa un sourcil et reporta son regard sur la Team Rocket, un regard polaire qui aurait fait peur à plus d'un.

- Vous êtes pitoyables.

- Dis donc, morveux ! Tu pourrais être plus polie envers tes aînés ! D'ailleurs Miaouss, comment ça se fait que ta boule de verre _incassable _soit _cassée _?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?! A cause de toi on n'a plus aucune chance de capturer Pikachu !

- Mais… J'y peux rien… ! Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute d'abord, hein ? Si j'étais pas le seul à faire tout le travail, on en serait pas là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, espèce de chat de gouttière ?!

- Que vous êtes des paresseux !

La dispute continua de plus belle. Paul ferma les yeux, ennuyé, puis déclara :

- Ils me fatiguent. Électek, attaque Fatal-Foudre sur ces idiots.

Le Pokémon exécuta l'ordre de son dresseur et attaqua avec Fatal-Foudre. La montgolfière se retrouva propulsée suite à une explosion à plusieurs kilomètres de là avec la Team Rocket.

- Dire qu'on y était presque ! s'exclama Jessie dans les airs.

- J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer chez moi ! fit James.

- Vous savez ce qu'ils ne nous restent plus qu'à dire, maintenant ? ronchonna Miaouss.

- Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux… ~ ! dirent-ils en chœur tous les trois avant de disparaître loin, très loin.

Malheureusement, l'explosion n'avait pas propulsée que la Team Rocket, des bourrasques de vents s'était créées et Aurore ainsi que Paul se retrouvèrent à faire une chute au dessus d'une cascade. Paul, qui était agile, attrapa une branche et se balança pour atterrir sur le sol, tandis qu'Aurore, elle, criait à en briser les tympans et fini par tomber dans la cascade.

Elle sortit avec peine de l'eau tout en retenant un juron.

- Aurore, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Sacha.

- Oui, ça va ! On se retrouve de l'autre côté de la forêt !

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, soit prudente !

Elle remarqua que Paul était déjà parti. Elle s'empressa de le rattraper avant de se retrouver définitivement perdue dans cette grande forêt, elle l'aperçut non loin d'elle, les mains toujours dans les poches, calme et les yeux fermés, il marchait sans hésitation comme s'il connaissait la forêt par cœur. Elle courut pour le rattraper et se plaça derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui demanda comme si l'évènement d'avant était déjà un souvenir :

- Paul, on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Aucune réponse ne vint, Aurore soupira.

La journée allait être longue.

oO_O_Oo

Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Est-ce qu'il y a une phrase ou une réplique que vous avez plus préférée qu'un autre ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ils me permettront de m'améliorer ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout avec le passage sur la Team Rocket, James, Miaouss et Jessie sont tellement… ! Tellement je sais pas quoi en fait, héhé. Ils sont eux, quoi ! On ne pourra jamais changer nos trois malfrats adorés qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire les comiques ! =) Merci à ceux qui me lisent, que ce soit en rentrant de l'école où avant de vous couchez, merci ! ^^

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, j'ai commencé le chapitre quatre, mais comme je commence à vraiment avoir du boulot, je ne peux vous dire quand il arrivera, donc savourez le chapitre trois !

A la prochaine ~


	4. Chapter 4 - Aimer pour ce que tu es

Voilà déjà plusieurs heures que Paul et Aurore marchaient dans la forêt en essayant d'atteindre le bout, la route semblait longue et interminable pour la coordinatrice qui entendait son ventre émettre des gargouillements insupportables. En plus de cela, ils ne s'étaient échangés aucun mot, Aurore avait tout tenté en vain pour le faire parler et commencer une conversation, il la snobait royalement. Elle tint son ventre avec ses deux bras et un rictus s'afficha sur son visage.

- Paul, on peut faire une pause ? S'il te plaît…

L'interpellé s'arrêta et tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté de sorte à pouvoir voir l'idiote qui était derrière lui. Décidemment, à cause d'elle, il se mettait dans des situations pas possibles. Sentant qu'il commençait à avoir faim lui aussi, il dit à l'égard d'Aurore avant de partir :

- D'accord. Reste là, je reviens.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit contre un arbre en attendant son retour. Tiplouf n'était pas avec elle, ça la rendait un peu triste, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Il devait être inquiet pour elle… Elle plaça sa tête entre ses jambes, repliées contre elle, et se dit que finalement, elle était juste un boulet pour tout le monde. Si Paul n'était pas intervenu, Dieu sait dans quelle galère elle serait en ce moment avec la Team Rocket, de plus, elle se souvient de toutes les fois où les garçons avait dû la protéger contre des dangers et la réconforter lorsqu'elle perdait à un concours. Elle n'aimait pas le goût de la défaite. Et pour en rajouter, l'image de Paul l'invitant d'une manière informulée à dormir dans sa chambre réapparut dans sa tête. Le doute d'insinua en elle comme un poison dans ses veines, était-elle un fardeau ?

Elle ne put réfléchir plus qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle releva doucement la tête et vit Paul qui lui tendait une baie Oran. Etonnée de cette attention, elle attrapa délicatement la baie et commença à la manger tout en se faisant discrète. Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'imita. Un silence s'installa, et Aurore détestait les silences, elle ne put s'empêcher de le briser :

- Tu sais Paul, je t'aime bien, même si tu oublies tout le temps mon prénom et que tu me détestes, avoua-t-elle sincèrement malgré le faux air enjoué qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Comment ça « tu me détestes » ? Il ne la détestait pas, il trouvait juste que cette fille était un peu bizarre et peut-être aussi trop enjouée et énergique à son goût, pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier, voir même un peu plus…

Voyant qu'elle semblait mélancolique, il lui dit sérieusement :

- Aurore, regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant de surprise, venait-il de l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle se retrouva plongé dans un univers de froideur, de ténèbres et pourtant si doux, si profond, qu'elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était quoi ce regard ? Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi, avec autant de sérieux et de sincérité. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il enlevait son sourire légèrement moqueur de son visage, où était passé le Paul qu'elle connaissait ?

- Je ne te déteste pas.

La bouche d'Aurore s'ouvrit sous la révélation et son cœur rata un battement. Ce qu'il venait de dire était une phrase simple, banale, et pourtant, comme c'était lui qui l'avait dite, elle avait l'impression que ces cinq mots prenaient bien plus d'ampleur qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Sentant ses joues rosir, elle baissa les yeux.

- … Héhé, m-merci, ça… ça me fait plaisir, remercia-t-elle en rigolant niaisement, embarrassée et ayant du mal à le croire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il, irrité, je n'ai rien dit de drôle.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de rire suite aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle baissa la tête et avoua avec sérieux :

- Désolée, c'est juste que… je n'ais pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose de ta part. Avant tu ne m'avais jamais appelé par mon prénom… et comme tu m'ignores tout le temps, je me disais que tu n'en avais juste rien à faire de moi… mais je suis heureuse ! Je savais que tu avais un bon fond !

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes avec un air mauvais et détourna le regard, boudeur. Il n'aimait pas quand elle le complimentait, pas que c'était désagréable, mais il croyait que ce genre de paroles ne pourrait jamais lui être destiné. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, quand elle avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il la détestait, cette phrase était sortie toute seule, elle avait forcé le barrage de ses lèvres. Maintenant, il avait presque honte de son comportement et se sentait gêné à son tour.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui te dérange ? fit-elle en s'approchant de lui de très près, mettant le jeune homme assez mal à l'aise.

En fait, Paul n'était guère habitué aux contacts humains et n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop de lui sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il était tellement distant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec une personne du sexe opposé. Les contacts humais le dérangeait, il avait la sensation d'étouffer et de ne pas être à sa place. C'est donc avec un peu de brutalité qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille afin qu'elle reste à une distance convenable. Aurore comprit qu'il était embarrassé et elle décida donc de s'écarter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva son index et déclara avec assurance :

- En fait, si tu es froid avec les autres Paul, c'est parce que tu es timide !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Remettons-nous en route, rétorqua-t-il en se levant, suivit rapidement de la coordinatrice.

Tentative échouée de la part du glaçon, elle continua son analyse psychologique :

- Tu n'es pas habitué aux contacts humains, parce que tu as toujours essayé de les éviter. Tu fais croire qu'il est inutile d'avoir des amis et de nouer des liens, mais en fait, tu as peur des autres. Tu as juste peur d'aimer, Paul.

Il le savait, cette fille était vraiment chiante et agaçante. Non, pire que ça, il l'insupportait. Elle touchait toujours là où ça faisait mal avec son air de je-sais-tout et son grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il aurait dû la laisser seule dans cette forêt en compagnie des Pokémon sauvages. Il n'aimait pas quand elle disait clairement la vérité, ça l'énervait, elle était la seule qui le comprenait. Pourtant, il faisait bien attention à cacher ses émotions, comment faisait-elle ?

- Mais tu sais Paul, tu n'as pas à être gêné, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, même si tu veux prouver le contraire, tu n'es pas si antipathiques, tu es juste toi ! Et puis…

Sentant la colère monter en lui suite aux dires d'Aurore qui était vrai, il se retourna brutalement ce qui stoppa la jeune fille dans sa phrase. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, pencha la tête et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces avec un léger parfum de vanille, comme il les imaginait. C'était un baiser chaste, assez violent, comme si Paul ne voulait pas admettre quelque chose, aussi, il n'était pas très doué dans le domaine de l'amour, il n'avait donc pas réussi à être doux, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il mit un terme au baisé et vit Aurore qui le regardait, rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda-t-il avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

- … Je suppose, oui…, confirma-t-elle, l'air complètement ailleurs et le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des pastèques.

Il se retourna pour éviter la lueur de stupéfaction qui restait présente dans ses prunelles et se remit en route pour éviter toute question et situation embarrassante. Sa marche était plus rapide, il était bien décidé à enfin sortir de cette forêt, ça avait assez durée.

Du bout de ses doigts, Aurore toucha ses lèvres avec gêne tout en regardant le sol et elle finit par sourire.

_- Je crois que je te comprends de mieux en mieux, Paul_, pensa-t-elle en le rattrapant, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

A l'autre bout de la forêt, Sacha et Pierre recherchaient activement Aurore, ils avaient peur pour elle, Pierre avait précisé que dans cette forêt, on pouvait se faire hypnotiser par des pokémons, voila pourquoi ils s'empressaient de la retrouver. L'étourmi de Sacha virevoltait dans les airs à sa recherche, mais il ne voyait rien, les arbres empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. En plus de cela, il commençait à faire froid, sachant qu'Aurore n'était vêtue que d'une robe, le dresseur à la casquette s'inquiéta encore plus et commença à courir plus vite.

- A-Atchoum !

Aurore avait attrapé froid, un vent violent et glacial était présent et gelait sur place la coordinatrice qui faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Elle ne comprenait pas comment faisait Paul pour ne pas avoir froid, qu'il neige, pleuve ou vente, il avait toujours l'air aussi impénétrable, pourtant, Aurore arrivait petit à petit à fissurer cette carapace qui s'avérait être solide.

- Paul, va moins vite ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! cria-t-elle, ayant du mal à se faire entendre dans la tempête qui se préparait.

En effet, les bourrasques de vents se multipliaient et se déchaînaient, à tel point qu'Aurore avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait être propulsée à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. _Regardes vers l'avenir, tout va bien, _pensa-t-elle en fermant ses yeux afin de se calmer. Comment allait Sacha et Pierre ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à la retrouvé ? Et s'ils l'avaient abandonné ? Non, jamais ils ne pourraient faire ça, ce n'était pas le moment de douter ! Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Paul n'était plus devant elle, il n'était plus là, toute trace de lui avec disparu. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait laissé là ? Même après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure ? Ses jambes cédèrent sous l'émotion et elle dû faire de son mieux pour que son bonnet ne s'envole pas. Elle avait vraiment froid, c'est comme si le vent fouettait sa peau de sorte à pouvoir la transformer en glaçon. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer, elle n'en avait plus le courage, et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

- Paul ! Où es-tu ? hurla-t-elle à nouveau, d'une voix désespérée.

Et si jamais il s'était fait emporté par la tempête ? Et si jamais il était blessé ? Et si…

Elle ne put faire une autre hypothèse qu'une énorme rafale de vent la souleva d'un mètre du sol et la propulsa en avant. Elle allait violemment heurter le sol lorsqu'une main agrippa sa taille et la tint fermement. Surprise et encore sous le choc, elle leva doucement les yeux et vit Paul qui semblait tant bien que mal lutter contre le vent, un bras autour d'elle et l'autre tenant bien fermement un arbre. Elle était tellement soulagée de le voir… !

- Paul ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? l'interrogea-t-il avec ce qu'Aurore crut pouvoir définir comme de l'inquiétude.

Elle le fixa, incrédule, avant de faire un non de la tête.

- Non, je vais bien. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus devant moi !

Il l'observa avec attention, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux azurées, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux dansaient au rythme du vent. Elle était magnifique à ce moment-là et, sous une impulsion, il l'attira contre lui et se plaqua dos contre l'arbre pour empêcher le vent de les emporter.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Décidemment il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette fille faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, elle balayait ses doutes et ses peurs d'une seule parole et d'un seul sourire, avec elle, il était juste un autre Paul. Aurore entendait les battements de son cœur qui battait à un rythme régulier et était de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme qui la tenait fermement et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et releva la tête de sorte à pouvoir voir son visage. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, hypnotisés par l'autre, le vent ne comptait plus, le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Aurore se rendit compte que ce n'était pas juste de la fascination et de la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait pour Paul, non. C'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense et de plus magique. Quelque chose qui faisait que quand il n'était plus là elle se sentait triste, que quand il l'ignorait elle se sentait nulle, elle voulait qu'il la voie, qu'il la regarde comme jamais il n'a regardé personne.

Aurore était tombée amoureuse de Paul, en très peu de temps.

Après que ce dernier ait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité dont celle auquel elle était habituée, elle a commencé à éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, car ce Paul là, celui qui était attentionné avec elle, qui la protégeait et qui la réconfortait, elle l'aimait. Non pas qu'elle haïssait l'autre facette, la distante, la froide, au contraire, ça faisait parti de son charme, ça lui rajoutait une part de mystère, mais c'est tout de même ce nouveau Paul qui l'attirait le plus. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait croire en lui, en ses qualités. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ou alors il s'en irait en la laissant toute seule et elle, elle penserait sans cesse à lui, et attendrait avec énormément d'espoir leur prochaine rencontre, pour finalement peut-être se rendre compte que le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux aurait déjà disparu. Aurore ne voulait pas ça, même si il ne ressentait pas la même chose, elle devait le lui dire.

- Paul, je crois que… je… murmura-t-elle fébrilement, avant de s'arrêter et de se mordre la lèvre supérieur.

Ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Paul, elle commença à rapprocher lentement ses lèvres de celles du dresseur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'embrasser et qu'il réponde à ses sentiments. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, et malgré le fait que ce baiser lui avait plu, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait recommencer, s'il le méritait. Est-ce que pour une fois, il aurait le droit et l'envie de se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressentait ? Au fond de lui, s'il était si froid, si distant, c'était parce qu'il avait peur, en effet. Peur de connaître l'amitié, peut de ne pas en être à la hauteur et de devenir un faible à son tour, mais considérait-il pour autant Aurore comme un être faible ? Non. Et pourtant, elle avait des amis, elle tenait les mêmes discours que son rival, mais lui, il ne la trouvait pas pitoyable, jamais il ne penserait une chose pareil. Elle était forte, rayonnante, chaleureuse, tout ce qui pouvait faire fondre son cœur de glace. Il sentait son cœur qui s'emballait, ses mains qui devenaient moites et sa tête était remplie de pensées envers elle. Il se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait être faible lui aussi.

Il ferma donc les yeux à son tour et commença à faire la même chose que la jeune fille, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres avant que le miracle ne se produise, ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient en parfaite symbiose… la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres allait être comblée, lorsque deux cris se firent entendre dans la forêt :

- Aurore !

C'était Sacha et Pierre qui, malgré la tempête, avaient refusé de faire demi-tour et d'abandonner leur amie. Amie qui d'ailleurs, en entendant leur cri, s'était brutalement écartée de Paul et regardait aux alentours, tandis que ce dernier grognait et sentait ses joues devenir plus chaudes. Maintenant, il détestait encore plus Sacha, au prochain combat, il le ridiculiserait le plus possible de sorte à pouvoir se venger et lui montrer toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui. Gênée mais souriante, Aurore lança un sourire à Paul qui avait reprit son air froid et cria :

- Sacha ! Pierre ! Je suis là !

Ses deux amis se dirigèrent vers elle en courant et lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Elle répondit que oui tout allait bien et remarqua que la tempête avait cessé.

- On était inquiet ! La tempête était vraiment violente, heureusement tu vas bien !

- Oui, mais c'est grâce à Paul, sans lui, j'aurais pu être blessé !

Sacha baissa soudainement les yeux, culpabilisant pour avoir dit tant de choses méchantes envers son rival.

- Je suis désolé Paul, j'aurais pas dû dire ça sur toi, merci d'avoir veillé sur Aurore…

- Hm, répondit le concerné en détournant le regard.

- Dans le langage de Paul, ça veut dire « de rien » ! ajouta Aurore avec un grand sourire, toute fière d'elle.

Trouvant cette conversation forte ennuyante et ayant marre qu'on lise dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, il se retourna et commença à partir tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Paul ! Attend ! cria la coordinatrice.

Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et lâcha sèchement :

- Quoi ?

- Tu viendras voir ma représentation au concours ce soir ?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Elle avait vraiment envie qu'il vienne la voir, elle ne voulait pas en rester là avec lui et être obligée d'attendre plusieurs semaines avant de le revoir. La réponse fut très claire :

- Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et sur ces paroles, le beau ténébreux reprit sa marche, un léger sourire collé sur son visage…


End file.
